PillsBury DoughBoy
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: It's Friday the 13th and guess who's playing Jason? Why, Jason of course.Only, it's not how everyone thinks it is...this Jason's gotta wait until next year to torment everyone with his big bad, scary saw. Dedicated to I Am Jason Son of Jupiter. R&R!


**HEYYY. SO THIS IS DEDICATED.. Well, this is dedicated to the "WONDERFUL AWSOMSAUCENESS" I Am Jason Son Of Jupiter =.= You can tell that he forced me to say that, but this is a SURPRISE oneshot for him! It IS short oneshot, but enjoy nonetheless :)**

"Well this is a bit better that what I had originally thought."

Nico stared at Travis warily, and scoffed.

"Dude, seriously? What were you thinking?," he asked incredulously.

The son of Hermes looked nonchalant as he replied, "Well when you were freaking out like a five year old girl over the phone, I rushed over here, seriously thinking that he died from a severe stab wound by a dracaena's spear and had like, his brains running out of his ear while you were calling me or something."

Nico continued to look as confused as ever.

"I have a very manly voice first of all, "he argued at the snickering teen in front of him."

"And seriously Travis, I asked you to come to the hospital, not a morgue for the Gods sake."

Travis sniffed childishly and held his head high.

"Well, if he were _recently _stabbed..."

"Just...No." Nico's frustration was appeased by the sound of hurried footsteps down the hall of the hospital. Leo rushed in, along with Jason's other friends, and sighed in relief when he saw Jason breathing.

"Oh gods, you're ok!" He breathed.

"Leo had this ridiculous thought where you were stabbed by some dracaena and was being treated for your falling brains by a mortal hospital," Annabeth stated, rolling her eyes at the mere stupidity of a teenage boy's imagination

"Where did you even GET that idea?" she asked.

"I-Travis TOLD me!" he whined, throwing the blame at Travis. Everyone nodded in approval.

"Believable." they seemed to indirectly say.

Jason, who was still sitting in the hospital bed, cleared his throat loudly while the noise level only increased.

"Guys. I'm sitting in the hospital in agonizing, EXCRUCIATINGLY agonizing pain here, and you're arguing amongst yourselves without a damn in the world." he managed to choke out, wincing when he twitched his leg.

"You said agonizing twice, and a word that's a synonym of agonizing." Annabeth inquired, a smile tugging at her lips. She seemed to take joy in annoying Jason with her Grammar Nazi like personality.

Jason sighed and muttered something about "a smartass daughter of Athena always ruining my mojo."

"Hey, has anyone noticed that this is the first time Jason HASN'T tortured everyone on Friday the 13th?" Travis piped up.

Jason frowned. "I'm handicap, Travis, but trust me, if I were able to walk, I would SO get you with my awesome saw."

Travis shuddered. "Your saw..don't even get me STARTED ON THAT SAW..and ugh, that mask. I ALMOST PEED MY FREAKING PANTS LAST YEAR BRO."

Jason nonchalantly shrugged. "I'll be sure to get ya next time then...BRO."

'Mojo?' Nico mouthed to the rest of the crew. They shook their heads and shrugged the shoulders.

"Seriously bro, what even happened to you and your body?"Leo snickered at Jason's limp, helpless life form.

He had a hospital dress on, with several IV tubes running through his arms, and a large, bulky white cast placed on his right leg.

Jason looked down and sighed when he had to repeat the story again.

"I was walking to my room and well...I tripped over the table." Cue laughter rising in the room.

" That was the cause of my leg. And then Thalia," he glared daggers at the girl sitting beside him.

"What?" She asked innocently gesturing to her body as well.

"I got hurt too. Granted, _I _don't look like the Pillsbury Doughboy, but..." she raised her eyebrows at Jason's plastered body.

"Anyway, my kind sister decided to ACCIDENTALLY step and trip on me." Leo couldn't take it anymore. He cracked up and collapsed on the floor holding his abdomen.

"You-And-Thalia-HA!- OW." He hit his head on the glass table beside Jason and inadvertently kicked Annabeth in the shin.

"What was that for?" she screeched, holding her leg in pain.

"Gods what's your leg made of, steel?" Travis asked innocently, looking t the forever tough Annabeth clutching her leg tightly.

Travis gasped.

"What have you reached an epiphany?" Annabeth smirked.

"I know why everyone's getting hurt!" he practically screamed.

"Yep, it's an epiphany." Jason nodded.

"IT'S FRIDAY THE 13TH, JASON..."

"No pun intended." Jason looked at him oddly, and scratched his head

"Ok...But I don't believe in curses like that."

"But you DO like scary movies...It's Friday the 13th, as Travis said, and...your name is _Jason, _Jason." Piper laughed, ignoring the boy's angry huff.

"And we HAVE had a bunch of people named Jason enter the hospital today," Nico added matter of factly, counting on his fingers how many teenage Jasons had come wailing with a broken bone or sprained ankle.

After a long silence of everyone considering the situation, Leo spoke up.

"You know, you _do _look like the Pillsbury Doughboy."

"Shut. Up. Leo.

**"Ah, that was odd...Hope you enjoyed it anyhow! CHECK OUT I AM JASON SON OF JUPITER'S VERSION, THIS WAS DEDICATED TO HIM AND HE MADE ONE TOO :DDD.**


End file.
